


Release

by LightsInTheParlor



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cheating, F/M, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsInTheParlor/pseuds/LightsInTheParlor
Summary: The thought of the Suicide Mission spurs Garrus to finally come forward with his feelings for Shepard, but they're interrupted by his *current* commitment.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Garrus Vakarian/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Thane Krios/Female Shepard
Kudos: 11





	Release

“Shepard.”

  
She jumped. She hadn’t expected to be followed back to her chambers. Turning, she looked up into the stony eyes of her Turian crewmember. “What can I do for you, Vakarian?”

He didn’t speak, but simply held his gaze. His mandibles twitched, his breathing short – Shepard could recognize when he was struggling with a thought. She heard her chamber doors seal shut.

Then silence.

  
“Shepard…”

“What?” she said, unintentionally allowing more impatience to come out in her voice than she meant. She didn’t care when people weren’t direct with her, but she felt the tension in the room rising.

  
He shifted his shoulders in a defensive matter, pulling at the cowl of his tunic with a talon. “What do you think is going to happen when we get through this?” His eyes darted to the floor, then to the brightly lit fish tank.

  
She was taken aback, but rebounded to say, “you mean _if_ we get through this”.

  
“You heard me before, I think killing you once only made it worse for the Collectors”.

  
“Vakarian, I need you to get to the point.”

  
“I think it’s obvious I would die under your command.” His eyes came up to meet hers, stepping closer to her. “You tend to test that loyalty frequently–”

  
“Hm,” she snorted, crossing her arms across her chest.

  
He stepped closer, ever to slightly, his intimidating height looming over her. She held her ground, noted his dilated pupils, noted the ever-growing pounding of her heart in her ears. If she could hear it, likely so could he.

  
“The thing is,” his voice dropped an interval, “I’m pretty sure I’d die _for_ you, too.”

  
Her eyes were stinging. She realized in her intense study of his cryptic expression she had forgotten to blink.

  
She let out a slow breath. 

Then silence.

“Garrus…” She made an effort to make sure her voice was soft this time.

“Just… let me know if I have any chance of running before you blast me out of this galaxy,” he said with familiar dryness, eyeing the Katana on her desk.

Shepard ran her fingers through her hair, mind reeling with the implications of this proclamation. Archangel, ruthless mercenary commander, stoic as stone… except for that small sniff as she ruffled her hair, a subtle flick of his tongue. “Since when did you get feelings before a fight? Aren’t you Turians supposed to look forward to this kind of thing?” Again, the impatient tone.

“Well, yeah. Yes. We do. Basically born to die in battle. But—”

“But this is different.”

  
“I’ll die an accomplished man, but Shepard, you need to come back.”

  
She raised an eyebrow. “Is that an order, Vakarian?” She briefly relished the surprised look of  
worry on his face.

  
“No, I uh, excuse me, Commander.” He stood up straighter, his shoulders tense.

  
Now it was her turn to step forward.

  
The room was dark, except for the blue light emanating from her fish tank. At this closer distance,  
she could see the hide of his neck flushing purple… a Turian blush? She placed calloused hand on  
the left side of his mandibles.

  
When he spoke next, his

voice was deep and assured, as if her touch had given him all the  
confidence he needed.

  
“I’m ready for whatever comes at us, but Spirits, it wouldn’t be right to go out of this world  
without making you feel so good that you pass out.”

  
Her breath caught, body suddenly feeling very warm, skin tingling with pure lust. She closed the  
short space between them, reaching with her other hand to unfasten his armor. “It’s ridiculous you  
always wear this stuff inside…” she said, distractedly.

  
“You know me… Can’t trust that Salarian.”

  
She wasn’t listening. His armor fell to the ground with two thunks, exposing the deep blue suit  
underneath. He placed a taloned hand on her hip, giving it a little squeeze. “I always wondered how  
you Humans got so far with being so… squishy… though I suppose the Hanar–”

  
“Garrus.” Shepard said, noticing his mind was wandering.

  
He seemed to snap back into the moment, taking a quick breath in. “I… watched the vids. I might  
have an idea of how this works for your species.”

  
“You _studied_?”

With no clever response, he leaned down and put his mandibles against her lips with some  
hesitation, seemingly uncertain if this was the right body part to do this with. Shepard returned the  
gesture with her full weight, throwing her arms around his neck. Sinewy mouth plates were oddly  
not unpleasant, made better by his immense body warmth and soft purrs felt on her lips.

  
The static of a signal coming through. Another blue light appeared.

  
“Commander, the Illusive Man wishes to speak with you in the Comm Room.”

  
Shepard swore.

“Can’t it wait, EDI?”

“He seems intent on contacting you.”

  
She pulled away, Garrus following her with his mouth for just the slightest moment. He  
straightened quickly, seeming to come out of a reverie.

  
“You should go. ‘Bout time I get back to those cal—” Shepard grabbed his hand and began  
walking towards the door, too quickly for him to grab his armor. Looking back for just a moment,  
she smiled at him, “We’re not done here.”

  
Shepard pulled him into the elevator, backing up until he was pinning her against the opposite  
wall. An entire head taller than she, he blocked out the ceiling light so all she could see were his  
electric eyes intent upon her.

  
“Remember all the great talks we used to have in here?”

  
“Shut up, Garrus.”

  
She grabbed him by the collar of his suit and once again pressed her lips hard into his mandibles.  
She moved her hips against his, feeling the want growing between her legs. Her hands ran up his  
muscular thorax, running her fingers in between his ridges. A low purr emanated from somewhere  
deep down inside him.

  
As slow as this damn thing was, there wasn’t enough time to get far. As soon as the doors opened,  
Shepard pushed passed him and left the elevator. She knew Garrus felt vulnerable, practically  
naked without his armor. However, they didn’t see a single other crewmember wandering the  
corridors this late at night.

  
In the Comm Room, Shepard turned to face him, a fire burning in her eyes.

  
“Here?”

She nodded.

With incredible strength, Shepard was lifted off her feet and placed on the table in the center of the  
room. Talons traced up her thighs and they were spread to invite his body between her legs.  
Through her pants, she could feel the warmth of his body combating the stark cold of the table.

  
EDI chimed in again. “Connecting you to the Illusive Man.”

  
Shepard’s breath caught in her throat as she saw the flicker of the holo change from its default  
Normandy model. She recognized the distinct posture of the Illusive Man.

  
“Shep—”

  
Before her boss could say a second syllable, Garrus punched his omni-tool and the holo went to  
static.

  
“Is that okay? He’ll just think we’re going through a gamma field or something.”

  
“We’ll talk later about your insubordination.” Her voice was low and gravely. She knew what she  
wanted.

  
Without losing another moment, she reached out and undid the fastening of his pants. Immediately,  
his robust, blue cock poured out, fully emerged and erect. Garrus looked sheepish.

  
“You might say there was, uh, a lot of anticipation.”

  
Heart pounding out her throat, she led his talons to her waistband and motioned for him to pull.  
One arm around her waist, he lifted her effortlessly off the table, simultaneously pulling her pants  
off her legs. The cold table pinched the skin of her ass.

  
He seemed to hesitate before what was next, looking Shepard in her eyes, as if asking for  
permission. She bit her lip, pulling him closer with legs hooked around his thighs.

  
“Consider this an order, Vakarian.”

  
Pulling her underwear to one side, he placed his other hand on the table next to her and slowly  
pushed the entirety of his length into her. Her eyes rolled back, immediately becoming lightheaded  
from the overwhelming sensation. Garrus, both hands now on the table at her sides, placed his  
mandibles against her ear and moaned deeply. Shepard wrapped her hands around his neck, feeling  
all the muscles in her legs tensing and her toes flexing. She barely noticed the continued static of  
the holo continuing behind her. In fact, she wasn’t sure whether the Illusive Man could see and  
hear all of this.

  
Garrus continued pulling out, then pressing into her at an excruciatingly slow rate. Shepard knew  
he was being cautious, always aware of maintaining his militaristic composer. Each time he filled  
her she could feel the rumble against her body coming from his chest.

  
Again, the only light in the room was the dim glow of the holo. Shepard could hardly see her  
feet stretched out in front of her as she peered over Garrus’s shoulder. She noted the goosebumps  
on her legs. He must be freezing. Again, the static of the comm system chirped. But this time, it  
wasn’t EDI, nor the Illusive Man. A tentative, feminine voice came into the room.

  
“Garrus? Are you there?”

  
It was Tali. What did she want, especially at this hour? How did she know where he was?  
Garrus’s hips stopped moving, his breath catching. Shepard wasn’t sure if he was going to respond  
or pretend like he wasn’t here. Maybe she’d give up.

  
“I’m here, Tali.”

  
Shepard, still looking over his shoulder, went still. She was shocked.

  
“I called your quarters, but you weren’t there. Why are you in the Comm Room at this hour?”

  
Why was she so concerned with his whereabouts in the middle of the night?

  
“Oh, you know, just needed a late-night stroll to clear my head.”

  
There was a pause. “Do you want some company?”

  
“No,” Garrus answered quickly, “it’s okay.”

  
“Okay…” She sounded disappointed. What was going on?

  
“Tali, I should probably go—”

  
“Garrus, can you come to my quarters tonight? I could really use the company. We could pick up  
from where we left off the other night.” She said it quickly, obviously nervous.

  
Shepard pulled her head back to stare in surprise at Garrus. She forgot entirely that he was still  
hilted deep inside her, pulsing. Garrus shook his head, looking anywhere but directly at her, the  
hide of his neck flushing purple yet again. He started to move his hips again at a slightly faster  
pace before, but still very controlled. He locked eyes with Shepard, who was still searching for an  
explanation to what she just heard, trying to maintain her own composure through the resumed  
sensation.

  
“Garrus?”

  
Seconds had passed and still Garrus hadn’t responded to Tali.

  
“I should really…” he strained to hold in a grunt, “stay here and work on those calibrations”.  
His pace quickened again. Shepard could feel the tip of his length touching her cervix. She yearned  
to feel that pain inside her even more. But she was determined to understand.

  
“You’re always working on those.” Shepard could hear the annoyance plainly in Tali’s voice.  
“I said, not tonight.” This time, it was his turn to sound impatient. His taloned hands wrapped  
around each of Shepard’s wrists, pulling them down to pin them on the table. Shepard thought this  
was an uncharacteristically dominant move on his part. His façade was weakening. She could feel  
his pace unsteady and his breathing become ragged. Shepard pressed her mouth against Garrus,  
biting his shoulder to keep from making too much noise.

  
“Fine.” He said.

  
Her eyes widened suddenly. Did he just agree for a follow-up fuck?  
Tali could hardly hide her excitement.

  
Garrus was pounding harder, faster into Shepard. He put a hand on her chest and pushed her down  
flat on the table. With one hand he covered her mouth, and with the other pinned hers to the table  
above her head. The table was shaking from his force. There’s no way she can’t hear this.

  
“And wear your nice armor? I wouldn’t mind tweaking some of its electronics after we’re  
done. If we have the energy.”

  
Shepard could barely muster the focus to mull over “after we’re done”.

  
Garrus gathered all his self-control for just enough time to say, “You got it, babe.”  
And, slamming the comm system off with a press of his omni-tool, he unleashed all his animalistic  
desire on Shepard, pounding every single inch of his member into her repeatedly, relentlessly.  
Shepard had never heard a Turian, much less Garrus Vakarian, make such loud, uncontrolled  
noises. Her body ached and rejoiced with the plethora of sensations she was experiencing. Through  
the dark, she could see his scarred face, mandibles parted with heavy breaths. His pupils were  
dilated even more than before, like a predator finally seizing his prey. He began shaking violently,  
and with a final roar, collapsed on top of Shepard. She could feel the fluid leaking out of her, hear  
the echoing sound of drops hitting the Comm Room floor.

  
Garrus’s head rose and sunk with Shepard’s heaving chest. She wasn’t sure what she should do. At  
this point, a Turian woman would’ve re-equipped her guns and left the building. He broke the  
silence, voice deep and satisfied.

  
“So, that reach I was telling you about…”

  
Shepard sat up, forcing Garrus to straighten as well. Her head was reeling. She didn’t know  
what to say next. Do I bring up Tali or the monstrous Elcor in the room that just fucked my brains  
out? Following this thought, she noticed he was still inside her and was still engorged, despite  
having an orgasm. She wasn’t sure how Turians worked in that regard.

  
“You and Tali.”

  
“Yes.”

  
“How long…?”

  
Garrus took a deep breath. “Not long. Since you brought her along with us to find Sidonis. There  
was a lot on my mind after that, and she was there to talk to about it. She said she admired my  
scope. Not sure if that was a euphemism, but either way, it worked.”

  
Shepard’s stomach twinged. It was hard to justify her intense feelings when, prior to tonight, she  
had not considered pursuing a relationship with her top gunman and most loyal friend.

  
Garrus noticed her stern scowl.

  
“Shepard, you aren’t jealous… are you?”

  
Shepard had expected this to come out of him with concern, but instead she sensed a challenge in  
his voice. His hips began to move involuntarily against hers, mandibles parting in a sinister grin.  
Shepard kept her face impassive, unreadable, but inside burned a tumultuous mix of jealousy and  
arousal. She bit her tongue, willful to not give herself away.

  
“I’ll ask again,” Garrus said, his voice growing louder with excitement, “do you have a problem  
that I’m going to go upstairs to fuck another woman after you?” He slammed his fists on the table  
behind her and rammed into her with even greater force than before. Shepard let out a resounding  
cry, unable to contain the surge of pleasure and pain.

  
“Do you not like imagining me sticking my dick someplace else, and she doesn’t even know that  
you got it first? Should I call you over the comm while I’m doing it?”

  
There must’ve been footsteps at the door of the Comm Room, because suddenly Garrus pound his  
fist into his omni-tool and Shepard herd the door’s electronics fizzle as they failed.

  
She might’ve orgasmed. She might’ve even orgasmed ten times by now, but the sensations were so  
great that there was no way she could peak over it. Her ass slid on the table, now wet with sweat.  
Shepard let out a gasp as Garrus tilted his head and sunk needle-sharp teeth into her neck. He was  
dominating her. He was becoming uninhibited, true Turian.

  
She loved it.

  
The holo must’ve disconnected at some point, because the only sounds now were Shepard’s cries  
and Garrus’s grunts echoing in the metallic room.

  
“Garrus stop.”

  
As if she had turned off a switch, the Turian stopped moving, stopped grunting, and looked at her  
with worried eyes.

  
“I hurt you.”

  
“No. But. You might. Break me in half.” Shepard panted.

  
“Fuck.” He pulled out of her but did not move away from her body. He looked at her  
intently. “Shepard, I won’t lie, I want to go up there tonight. You know it means nothing between  
her and me. That being said, anything that happens between right now and the Collectors will be an  
insignificant blur because of you.”

  
Dominance moments ago broke away and she heard an unmistakable quiver in his voice. “I spent  
two years thinking about what serving you had meant to me, and how if I could go back and do it  
again, I would’ve made damn sure to make you understand how important you are, Shepard.  
Spirits, I never thought I would actually have that chance.” He placed a talon under her chin and  
lifted it to him. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

  
Shepard was conflicted. She wanted him all to herself, to know she was his only focus until his  
possible dying breath at their next mission. However, the thought of him going up to Tali tonight,  
the thought of her listening in unknowingly while she made Garrus lose control, was beyond  
heaven. She brought hands to either side of his face and her chest became flooded with new  
emotion. This man, the man who has followed her into an unknown void so many times, who  
would die for her over and over. For whom she would do the same.

  
“No. I’m sorry, but we finally got to this point and I just need to have this – have you – before the  
end.”

  
He nodded, pressing his crest to hers.

  
“Always, Shepard.”


End file.
